A Chance Encounter
by Loveless1310
Summary: So what if Harry saw Draco with Dobby? What would could he find out about Draco from the elf. Not a very good summary I know and not slash. I don't think it's even friendship yet...


So, I really have no idea what brought this on... I was reading something I think that had Dobby in it and had the idea that Dobby would know alot about Draco so what if Harry saw Draco and Dobby together? I thought it was interesting and decided to write it. Oh and this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so please don't treat it to badly. I'm not exactly sure if I like it yet but I'm posting it anyway.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics and Draco wouldn't have been such a git throughout the last two books.

No slash intended and I don't really think it even has any sign of slash but take it as you will...

* * *

Harry heard a commotion coming from a corridor in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he rushed to it nonetheless. When he turned the corner he was faced with what seemed to be an angry Malfoy and an almost scared Dobby. Malfoy did not look happy and he had his wand in his hand. Dobby was almost at the point of sobbing.

Harry saw red and quickly drew his own wand as he shouted out. "Malfoy! You better not hurt Dobby." He was advancing on them and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

What happened next, Harry was not expecting. Dobby looked from Malfoy to Harry and placed himself in between the two, his eyes pleading for Harry to not attack. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Harry was about to yell again but Dobby stopped him.

Once Malfoy seemed to be out of sight an earshot Harry looked at Dobby. "You don't have to protect him anymore. He's not your master. If he hurts you, you can tell me." Harry said, looking the house elf in the eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, Master Draco has never hurt me Harry Potter. He just saved me." Dobby said, looking at Harry with his big, bright eyes.

Harry was taken aback. 'Did Dobby just say that Malfoy saved him? _Malfoy!_' Harry vaguely wondered what kind of memory charm Malfoy had put on Dobby to make him say such things and _why?_ Dobby could see the doubt in Harry's eyes. "Why does Harry doubt what Dobby is saying?"

Harry looked after where Malfoy had walked off moments before then answered. "Because it's Malfoy! Why would he save a house elf that I made his dad accidently set free? He's not even that nice to people, much less something that his family has always thought of as below them."

Dobby shook his head. "Master Draco was never violent to the house elves. Despite the trouble he'd get in for talking to any of us he still never treated us bad like his father did. Master Malfoy was a very violent person to all in the Malfoy manner. Master Draco was always getting in trouble for not being like Master Malfoy." Dobby said as his eyes started to water at the memories of that forsaken house.

Harry was very confused. "Why didn't Malfoy treat you like you were dirt? No offense." Harry asked, trying to clear up the confusion.

"Master Draco used to be a good little boy when he was young. Master Malfoy was always mean to Master Draco and would punish him for everything Master Malfoy thought was wrong. One day Master Draco didn't talk at all. Not to anyone. Dobby never knew why but Master Draco never talked to the house elves again and barely talked to Master Malfoy." Dobby was letting tears roll down his face freely now. "He was a sad little boy." Dobby sobbed.

Harry just looked at the elf in surprise. Malfoy used to be a 'good boy.' He used to be nice and then he just stopped talked to everyone. 'What happened to him?' Harry thought.

Just as he was going to ask more from the elf, he was interrupted by the very person he was about to inquire about appeared back around the corner from which he went. "Dobby, enough speaking about the past. And Potter, don't go sniffing around in someone else's business." Malfoy sneered as he walked past them both.

Dobby gave an apologetic look at Harry before he disappeared. Harry just stared once again at the retreating form of his sworn enemy. 'Maybe Malfoy isn't all bad.' And with that thought in mind, he went off to the Great Hall to find his friends and inform them about this new development.

* * *

So Review if you want. It'd probably help me if it was bad and encourage me to do another section if it was good. Probably going to do another anyway because the idea is still in my head... Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it and it's not to bad.


End file.
